


Promise

by Pommygirl3



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pommygirl3/pseuds/Pommygirl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt -  Chloe's birthday is coming up, and it is the first one since her and Beca started dating and Beca tries to find the perfect gift. One Shot. Unbeta'd. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Beca stood alone in her dorm room, pacing the small amount of space that wasn't littered with books, music paraphernalia or weird knick knacks that belonged to the brunette's Asian roommate. Speaking of Kimmy Jin, she had left about half an hour ago when Beca's pacing became too much to handle. You see, Chloe's birthday was in three days and Beca still had no idea as to what to give the red head. A playlist of mashed up songs would seem like an obvious choice but that idea had been used last year, and Beca didn't want to seem repetitive. A one trick pony as Fat Amy would say. Not to mention that Chloe and Beca weren't dating on the previous birthday, so this year the pressure was on. The DJ had run out of ideas, deeming some too cheesy, not romantic enough or too generic for her girlfriend, so she finally decided to ask someone for assistance.

She immediately ruled out Fat Amy, Stacie and Lilly who would probably suggest widely inappropriate gifts which would only serve to waste Beca's time and cause more frustration. Denise, Jessica and Ashley were also not an option as Beca hardly spoke to them unless it was Bella related. Cynthia Rose was almost called but the "Black Beauty" would probably go on how anything Chloe receives from Beca will be cherished. That left one person, who knew Chloe better than anyone else, but this was also the one person that Beca couldn't stand to be alone with for any length of time. Reluctantly she picked up her phone and searched her contacts to find the number that she had hoped to never use.

"This is Aubrey Posen"

"Umm, Hi Aubrey?" Beca replied into the phone, still not believing what she was about to do.

"Beca? Chloe isn't here and I'm busy so unless someone is dying this had better be good!"

"Idontknowwhattogetchloeforhe rbirthdaypleasehelpme?" came a frantic reply.

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Oh my god, please don't make me ask again. I am stumped on ideas for Chloe's birthday. Please tell me you can help me out."

Aubrey's grin at that very second would have rivalled the Cheshire Cat.

"The great DJ Beca Mitchell is asking me for help, isn't this delightful."

"Aubrey, don't be like that. I want to get Chloe something amazing that she will remember in years to come. I mean this is her first birthday that we are together. It needs to be special."

"Why don't you make her a mix?"

"Yeah and while I'm at it I'll buy her chocolate and flowers because that's completely original and has so much thought put into it"

"Beca, are you listening to yourself? This is Chloe we are talking about, she love everything romantic and cheesy. Just but your own spin on it or something. Look I've got to go or I'm going to be late for my SVA meeting."

"SVA?" Beca's eyebrow rising at the strange acronym.

"Stress Vomiters Anonymous, God Beca, don't you know anything?"

And with those last words Aubrey hung up, but Beca hardly heard a word she said.

_Just put your own spin on it._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next three days, Beca tirelessly worked towards making Chloe's birthday perfect. She wove song into song, creating all brand new mixes just for her girlfriend. She listened to them, ensuring they were perfect, while extensively googling the meaning of flowers before finally decided on buying a bouquet of yellow tulips, daffodils, primroses and a single red rose. She also picked up chocolates, lavender scented candles and a picnic basket, complete with the red blanket and tacky cutlery in preparation for the big night. There was only one last thing she needed to make this night perfect, so off to the shopping mall she went, hoping there would be enough time to get what she needed.

On the morning of Chloe's birthday The Bellas sang Happy Birthday at the beginning of practice, which Fat Amy attempted to solo but Aubrey wouldn't have it. As the last notes of the song echoed around the auditorium, Beca lead Chloe towards the piano, which had been covered in gifts. After the red head had finished opening her presents, including microwave meals from Fat Amy, Aubrey announced that they could skip rehearsal today on account of her best friend's birthday. As the Bellas filed out of the auditorium Beca intertwined her fingers with Chloe's.

"I'll pick you up at six o'clock, make sure you look amazing as always because we have a date tonight"

When 6 o'clock rolled around, Beca was beyond nervous. She was standing outside Chloe's dorm room with flowers and chocolate in one hand and a picnic basket in the other. She was almost certain her badass image was ruined, but if this night went as planned it would all be worth it. Before she had another minor panic attack, the DJ knocked on the door and somehow managed to not drop the objects she was carrying. When Chloe opened the door she was lost for words. Beca looked hot, from what she could see around the flowers and other items.

"Sorry Beca I can't hang out right now, I'm expecting my awesome girlfriend to take me out on a special birthday date"

"She called and sent me instead, sorry for the inconvenience." Beca cracked a smile, not the smirk that usually made an appearance, "umm these are for you,."

Chloe took the bouquet and saw the card inside.

_Happy Birthday Chloe, I know I'm not fantastic with word but I hope these flowers show how much you mean to me._

"I'm not sure if you know what these flowers represent but I googled flowers extensively just to make these special. The yellow tulips mean there is sunshine in your smile, which is true. I don't know anyone who can resist your smile. The daffodils mean you are the only one, which is again completely true. It sounds corny but I don't see anyone else when I'm with you. The primrose is the same sort of thing, is shows that I can't live without you because I can't imagine my life without you, and then I realise that I don't want to imagine my life without you which is why I included the single red rose. And I did that because I love you Chloe Beale."

Chloe's jaw dropped, with a complete loss for words.

"Please say something" Beca practically begged.

"Beca, that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well I guess I didn't need to bring the chocolate"

The ginger swatted her girlfriends arm playfully and rolled her eyes.

"Come on DJ, romance me"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple walked hand in hand to the hill that Beca had chosen for their date. When they reached to top of the hill, Beca laid out the blanket allowing Chloe to sit down. The stereotypical cutlery followed soon after, gaining a giggle from the red head who was watching intently. Beca then went about setting up the music she had prepared for the evening and before long, the sound of original mixes could be heard. Mostly love songs with a few that had special meaning to Beca.

"Wow Beca, could this night be any more perfect. Could yoube any more perfect?"

"Wow Chloe, could this night be any cheesier, could  _you_ be any cheesier?"

"Secretly, you love it" came the red head's quick reply.

"Yeah I guess. I mean why else would I do this?"

Beca then produced a ring out of her coat pocket.

"Chloe, I love you and I hope you know that. This may look like a proposal to you, and in reality it kinda is but I'm not ready for that yet. I mean we're still in college so instead of a proposal this is a promise. I, Beca Mitchell, promise to love you every day. I promise to always be there for you, whether you need a best friend or a lover. I promise that one day I will be ready for marriage and kids and the white picket fence. I promise that we will be together forever. So what do you say, ready to have me for eternity?"

"Yes, I'm lost for words but yes. This night has been beyond perfect, and I'm also sure you ate a cheese platter before coming up with this idea, but I have some promises of my own. I, Chloe Beale, promise to love you forever. I promise I will be there for you, whatever the occasion may be or call for. I promise I will wait for you to be ready for marriage and kids. I too promise that we will be together forever."

"In health and cheesiness" Beca toasted while Chloe giggled.

"This ring is super shiny, what is it made of?"

"Titanium" Beca smirked.

Chloe's lent over to Beca's shoulder to rest her head and they both hummed the lady jam that was playing in the background.


End file.
